Tokoko
Tokoko (トココ) is a Combat Specialist (コンバット専門家 konbatto senmonka) Character Tokoko is a strange girl who sometimes tutor kids, but enjoys teasing them for fun. She disciplines them how she wants to, even if it means hitting. She's a real lightweight with alcohol. She treats most people the same, for her age doesn't exactly matter. Appearance Tokoko is a cobalt colored Keronian with pink eyes. Her brown hat has 'horns' pointing down. Tokoko's symbol are two cherry-blossom petals formed in the shape of a heart, this isn't really hers, but her mothers. Her own is more of a black fist-shaped blotch. She has a fluff in the middle of her face. There's a cut in her tail and a bandage over the 'nose bridge', which hides a scar. Just like other females, she has tadpole features. 'Personality' Tokoko is normally friendly. She sometimes acts childish and likes to tease others. She’s rather calm and laid back, but has a lot of determination when she chooses to do something. During working hours, she’s more serious and rather strict. Shes more stubborn too. She tends to be soft on younger people. Just like she has done, she tries to keep an emotional distance from everyone. Likes and dislikes Dislikes Tokoko has a real issue with bratty, anyone who thinks they're better or juvenile type of people. Disliking sympathy and thinking it shouldn't be known, she doesn't talk about her past, and resists the topic. Even though she welcomes it, she doesn't like death, especially when it's in vain. She's also not fond of getting drunk really. Likes She rather enjoys the outdoors, being one of the places she can be relax. She likes playing with animals, even if they don't like her. She would even play with a bear or lion. Tokoko loves festivals, holidays,and really anything to celebrate. Despite being a lightweight, she actually does like alchol, she just doesn't want anyone to know. Her favorite food is squid, mostly grilled or fried. Other than that, she loves hot springs and milk. History Tokoko grew up as a only child with only one male cousin who was 6 years older than her, his name is Tsukeke. Her father was a Sergeant in the military who was usually training cadets, while her mother was a flower arranger. She was often watched after by her mother, but at times were watched by her grandparents from her mother’s side. When she was old enough, her father started training her himself. He often gloated about his daughter and was rather protective over her. One of the days she went with her mother to collect certain flowers and plants near the mountains, an earthquake occurred. Her mother tried to protect her from falling rocks, and died in the end. Tokoko sustained minor injuries, a couple of cuts and bruises, and a broken arm. She was around the age of 6. Her father freaked out and became even more protective over Tokoko. Tokoko, still young, didn’t know how to react to what happen. She acted how any other child would act: cry and wish her mom was still around. She constantly clung to her dad in fear he’d die too. It took some time, but she got over it, sort of. She was still upset, but she couldn’t do anything anyways. Tsukeke started living with their grandparents, so he ended up babysitting her most of the time. They’ve always been on good terms, being the closest age wise, so their bond just grew. Tokoko continued training under her father again and ended up joining the Judo club in middle school. She wanted to be top dog of it to make her dad proud. More misfortune happens to her when her father ends up getting killed from an attack from Vipers. She gets upset once again and soon enough started distancing herself and closed up her emotions most of the time. Toko started living with her grandparents and Tsukeke now. In fear the same thing will happen to her or the remaining of her family, she trained harder thinking she might be able to protect them. She was 9 at this time. During one of the days she was going home from school, she tried to protect Zeroro from the local bullies. She got beat up. Zeroro ended up having to treat her, while he was doing that she was mumbling how he “had no balls”. She got in trouble when she got home, but praised anyways for standing up for the kid. She continued protecting him every time she found out he was in a pinch. During gym class, the same bullies were on the opposing team and played unfairly, one way was tripping her. She was frustrated with them, and with her teammates assistance, they avoided their dirty tricks. She ended up befriending a teammate of hers named Atlanta, she thought she liked Zeroro due to a few… misunderstandings and started to try to play cupid with the two. She pretended she didn’t get it, and continued on with her typical things, train, protect and go home. It seems Atlanta persisted with her, and succeeded since she started to stay around her after some time. She became her best friend over the time, but she still kept a emotional distance. Tokoko being younger than them, was left behind, only able to stick with Zeroro for a year more since he was held back one (Due to Keroro’s abuse of “friendship” with him that ended up with him failing) She got closer to him in that time and considered him to be a close friend. Things got more lonely for her since her cousin Tsukeke left for the academy for police officers. She spent a bit more time out after that, either to see Atlanta, Zeroro or just to train more. When the time finally came where she graduated, she instantly went for military. Soon enough though, it was only her and Atlanta left being the others (Zeroro, Giroro, etc) left for earth. She graduated from the military academy and just went on missions mostly with small groups. She rose to Specialist. Within that time, she went out to learn how to use a Bo-stick just in case. Tokoko doesn’t speak with Atlanta as much anymore, but spent more time with her grandparents. Adopting up some of her grandfathers personality, she eased up and became more cheerful and friendly. Wanting to get away from work for once, she went off to take a vacation to earth. When she was there, she ran into Zeroro, or as her preferred, Dororo. Rather glad to see someone she knew, stuck to him. She teased him on how he used to be a wuss and its strange that hes now Keron’s top assassin. He was rather surprised she changed to someone more …friendly. She took a liking to earth and requested a transfer to Pekopen stating shes going to be observing and training the Keroro platoon. With the help of others, she got her home made…in a tree. She goes back to Keron twice a week to tutor a few kids and whenever shes called back. While she was there, she stuck around Dororo since he seemed to be less troublesome than the others and he wasn’t around them that much. She would usually keep asking him to take her around town. He was fine with showing her around, in fact, rather glad he could talk to someone aside from Koyuki. Plus it seemed she didn’t forget him. When Atlanta arrived, she still kept up her cupid act with Tokoko. This time Tokoko couldn’t exactly ignore it. She had already considered Dororo as her only love interest. When Tokoko finally decided she really did like him, she took the first move by asking him out. He accepted. Relationships Atlanta: Her best friend. Somewhere along the way, grew up with her. Her silliest and more childish side comes out around her. Likes to put her in awkward situations. She is actually a few years younger than her, but smacks her around like shes older. Dororo: Tokoko’s to be wife something of a boyfriend. Knew him when he was younger since he was friends with Atlanta. She respects him and stubbornly listens to him. She doesn’t live with him, but lets him stay over. Usually makes him cook though. Of course she doesn’t forget him. Tsukeke: Her cousin who is 6 years older than her. Sees him as a older brother. She sees him now and then when she goes back to Keron. Abilities Tokoko is skillful in Hand-to-Hand combat. Tokoko is familiar with the body and how it works, giving her some advantage over others. The bo-stick is the only weapon she actual uses, but she uses it only when actually needed. Weakness Traumatized by the past, she's scared of a lot of shaking and there is a possibility she'll faint from it. Tokoko can't stand loud noises, especially high pitched and screechy ones. She can neither deal with firearms being a easier target for it, nor can she actually use them. Future She has two kids, A son named Zeriri and a daughter named Rekoko. Nicknames Tokoko is just more over called "Tokoko" with the suffix that they usually would use. Her students often call her "sensei". Others sometimes call her "Koko" or "Coco". She nicknames people by how she pleases, usually shorter versions of their name or something insulting. Parodies Keron Rune Life Tokoko is one of the girls who lose their memories. She thinks her name is "Riroro" and her birthday is on November 4th. She seems to be more feminine in this story. The only thing she remembers that isn't wrong is that Atlanta is her best friend. She ends up running the old abandoned onsen. She treats Dororo as a older brother at first, only hiding the small crush that kept growing. Kingdom Villages Shes a child born into Lybrith village, often mistaken as a male. She has the same past as before without including Zeroro, thou the village elder, Oji, raised her instead of her grandfather. She seems to just accept the fact shes mistaken as a guy and goes with it. Rather than saying that she's not a guy, she claims she isn't a girl. She seems to have a more serious and asshole-ish personality towards Dororo at first, but that goes away eventually, she just dislikes outsiders, and Knights even more. She seems more stubborn. Trivia *Tokoko's original name was "Riroro" *Her name comes from the word "konbatto" literally meaning "Combat" External links Deviantart user page deviantArt Tokoko Reference Category:Characters Category:Keronians